Trial
for Blazey's 100 Themes Challenge Trial by Silver Only the strong survive. Only the prepared are ready. Only the clever know your next move. Only the best can with the Trial. I. Introduction Smoke Our Society has been led by my family for generations, from the very first Leader, Copper, to my father, Streak. It is our job to protect the Society and keep it prospering. We honor Copper's vow to never let it crumble like the Clans did. I am taught by some of the finest Teachers in the Society. Although others may not have as knowledgeable Teachers, everyone gets good training, and has an excellent supply of food. 'Course, there are those lowly fleabags that make do in The Wild – a thick forest far from the Capital. Their ancestors that lived in Copper's time refused to help him, and so they were punished to the lives they live today. They're lucky that Copper was so generous and let them stay on his land. I don't think they deserve to live in the Society – what their ancestors did was unforgivable. As soon as I become Leader, I'm exiling them. The Trial is coming soon. It is held yearly to remind the Society that only the strongest, like Copper, thrive and accomplish great things. If you are older than six moons but younger than a year, you may be one of the fifty cats who get randomly picked to compete in the Trial. Eligible members of the Leading family have to compete. I'm named after Copper's first son, Smoke. He won the first ever Trial, and since he was of the Leading family, he became Leader early. I want to be just like him. Ordinary citizens of the Society who win get a special spot and treatment inside the Capital with their families. They're able to become a little more known, instead of just another cat of many. They won't be that known, because no one would want to listen to someone who slept on dirt and probably ate rotten food. The Society has lasted generations, but no one has been able to beat a member of the Leading family. I intend not to let the Capital down. I've been training since I could mewl for the five different Events in the Trial. The Trial takes place in the deepest and most dangerous part of The Wild. Several Authorities from the Capital will monitor us throughout the entire Trial. News will be shared every sunrise to everyone in the Society, complete with deaths, triumphs and positions. I flex my claws in anticipation. In two sunrises, everyone will know the fifty cats that have been chosen. The competitors will gather on the edge of The Wild. Breeze, a bubbly, exciting she-cat will be our Announcer, and one of the many who will recap each day of the Trial. I will have to compete with my sister, the second-born, the Mistake. She never was supposed to survive, because the Leading families are only allowed one child. My mother let it live, despite my father's objection. He's loyal to Copper's Code, unlike her. When I learned all this, I knew my mother wasn't trustworthy. She willingly spared it from harm. Cinder shouldn't exist; I shouldn't have a littermate. She sticks out like a thorn in a paw. Surely she will fall in the Trial – I know that she's weak. She can't beat me in a fight, much less anyone else. When she dies, the Mistake will be gone. II. Complicated Elliot The beautiful bush my housefolk keep in their front yard is beginning to shed its leaves. I've never seen it without them, but Nessa, the other older cat I live with, tells me it becomes just a skeleton of stubby branches. "Have you ever climbed a tree?" I chirp to her, as we lay on our backs, gazing at the moon. "No," she replies. "I have no desire to, anyway. It's dangerous. One little view isn't worth risking a broken neck." She casts me a glare. She's always bad tempered. Life gets a bit dull, eating the same dust-tasting food each day; dealing with a grumpy housemate every hour. Nothing interesting ever happens, unless I talk to Twist and Karma. Nessa labels them as "monsters" because they eat real meat and have real brawls. The last time I spoke about them was when I accidentally compared her slow eating to the slow, confused movements of Karma's attacker when I was talking to them in the alley. Of course, Karma won. At nine months, she's pretty stocky and knows a lot about self-defense. Twist's the same way, if not more knowledgeable. "Nessa?" I ask thoughtfully. "What?" she grunts. "Have you ever thought about going into the forest? Nessa is on her paws abruptly. "What did you suggest? Going into the forest? Elliot, do you even know the dangers in there? You disgust me. Go educate yourself with cats that aren't idiots." She stalks off to another corner of the small yard, which really isn't that far away. I roll my eyes, and leap onto the fence to visit Twist and Karma. I see a bright light hurtle across the sky – a shooting star. At that moment, I wish that my life was more complicated… more exciting. I wish that I could learn how to take care of myself, from hunting to defending myself from attackers. "Elliot," I hear Twist whisper. "What are you doing up so late?" "Nessa was being… well, Nessa." "Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Karma replies, emerging from the shadows. Two mice dangle from her teeth. She drops their limp bodies at her feet. "Want to try some?" she asks, inclining her head toward the rodents. I nod before I can stop myself. Twist grumbles. "You're lucky that I've already eaten tonight." I start to say sorry, but Karma stops me. "Hurry, eat them while they're warm." And so I take my first bite of mouse. The flavor explodes in my jaws, a hundredfold more flavorful than the dull pellets I normally eat. I devour it quickly. "That," I say, "is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten." We sit underneath the stars for a short while, until I break the silence. "Have you two ever thought about going into the forest?" I ask. Twist and Karma exchange glances. "I hear it's dangerous," Karma whispers. "Twist talks about going all the time. I don't want to go, but I don't want to lose him." "I wished on the shooting star tonight that my life would be more complicated. That I would know what it was like to truly survive, and appreciate life and prey." I mew wistfully. Twist and Karma nod understandingly, and that's when I remember that they ran from their comfort and housefolk to live in the alleys, sharing my same thoughts. "Twist, go to the forest." Karma mews quietly. "Elliot, live out that wish." She pauses. "You'll know where to find me." "Karma, wait!" Twist calls after his retreating sister. She nods encouragingly, and is soon swallowed up by the darkness once more. Twist is at a loss for words. "I didn't want to leave her. I wanted her to come… but she didn't want to." After a long pause, he says, "Goodbye Karma." I see tears shining in his eyes, but he turns without another word into the forest. I scramble to follow him. No one else saw my soft life melt away into the shadows. III. Making History Fern I'm proud to say that I'm one of the best Fighters-in-training the Society has got. I'm the only one under a year that gets to patrol along the edge of the Society. Every day we keep a watchful eye on the border. We are the first defense the Society has against dangers from the Beyond. No one really knows the last time someone from Beyond has set a paw on our land, but it doesn't mean that it won't happen. We have to be prepared for everything. My Fighting Teacher, Glade, prods me awake. I shake out my pelt, preparing myself to go on the twilight patrol. I've learned that every snap of twig and whiff of a scent could mean danger. It's best to trust nothing. Glade leads us into the darkness. Most cats of the Society are terrified of the dark. They don't know how to cope with not knowing. We are trained to keep our senses alert. Losing control puts the safety of the Society at stake. Mole and his Teacher, Jarvis follow close behind Glade and I. We cover our portion of the border in silence, and then begin to double back. I grimace as I feel a sharp thorn embed itself in my pad. Glade flicks her tail in warning. My paw stings, but I keep quiet and still. Soon, a light chattering reaches my ears. "It's so dark, and I'm getting a bit tired. Maybe we should stop and rest." I clear my head, and analyze the mew. A young she-cat. Definitely not older than a year. "That's a good idea, Elliot. There's some more cover over there." A tom. Older than the first one that spoke. There's only two of them. I know they shouldn't be a big threat. Jarvis tips his head questioningly, and Glade's ears twitch in response. Their voices are drawing closer. If they really wanted to survive out here, they would learn how to travel softly. I snort in disgust. Glade looks at me pointedly. I dip my head in shame, as Jarvis calls to the visitors, "Halt! Who goes there?" We can see them clearly. They both look quite surprised. Elliot has a light brown pelt. The other one is ginger with white markings. I can't take my eyes off him. "Well?" Jarvis demands. "I'm Elliot," she answers cheerfully. Her tone makes me cringe. "And this is Twist," she supplies for the tom. "What is your business here?" "Adventure," Twist says simply. "We want to live with cats like you." I can't help myself from snorting again. "You want to live with us? I doubt Elliot has ever been in a fight or can hunt for herself." I say, wincing from pain. Twist was a different matter. He was fairly muscled and bore signs of fighting. Not to mention how insanely attractive he was. "Actually," Twist objects, "I've been teaching her and she's picked it up already. She's a natural." I falter, and realize that Fern never falters. "Do you want me to get the thorn out of your paw?" Elliot asks, oblivious. I roll my eyes. "I can handle it myself, thanks." As I tug it out of my paw, I can hear Jarvis and Glade discussing Twist and Elliot. The place where the thorn was still burns. I hurry off to find the herbs to treat it. "Herbs," I say shortly, before Elliot can ask. "Helps to prevent infection." "Twist? Elliot? Please follow us back to the heart of our community." It's more of a command from Glade, not so much an invitation. "Welcome to the Society." ~-~-~-~ We're in the large den of Streak. His arrogant son, Smoke has his uppity gaze locked on us. It's not like we would do anything. "So," he purrs in a silky tone. "I hear you're the Capital's little fighter?" I don't respond. He frowns, not used to being ignored. Streak enters, an apologetic expression on his face. "Who are these, Jarvis?" he inquires, slightly out of breath. "They crossed the border. They were no threat. They say they want to know what it's like to truly survive. They're basically house cats. One is from the alleys, though." Streak regards them thoughtfully. "Our first intruder since who knows when." He looks at them in the eye, first Elliot, then Twist. "Would you like to join the Society?" It doesn't take long for them to nod enthusiastically. Twist has the grace to say, "Yes we would, sir." Two cats from Beyond, two cats that are making history, two cats that will most definitely be put into the Trial. I risk a glance at Smoke. He meets my eyes, and a malevolent smile creeps up his face. IV. Rivalry Cinder Smoke has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me. Chances are he'll try to slit my throat open as soon as he gets the chance. He's been training harder than ever, lately, and is pretty confident he'll win and become Leader. The Society is doomed if power falls into Smoke's paws. He does things out of spite, and wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone who stands against him. Streak never pays attention. He's too busy. Even if he had the time, I doubt he would ever notice Smoke's malice. He wouldn't listen to me, either. He hates how my mother kept me alive. He holds a grudge against me. After all, I am the Mistake. I am the sister and daughter no one should have. It's hard to live a life where you are ignored and hated. I admit that I have thought about leaving. No one pays attention to what I do. But I know I have to stay here. It is my duty in the Trial to stop Smoke from winning, even if that means putting myself in danger. We will be rivals. I know he'll want to kill me, because I am the error that hasn't been corrected. Perhaps the Society will even purposefully set us up in a fight. Someone will have to kill him. Everyone knows how strong Smoke is. Nobody would be foolish enough to challenge him, unless they were forced to. He'll be put into the first Event. The Society knows how easily he pick off his opponents. I shudder. I know he'll survive until the final Event. I don't know if I can do the same. I push Smoke out of my mind. The fifty names are going to be very soon, at sunhigh. Everyone in the Capital is gathered around the tall Announcement Rock, where Streak and Smoke sit side by side. Without the Mistake to marr their appearance. "As you all know, the Trial begins next sunrise," Streak begins. "The fifty chosen cats will spend one night here. We will lead them into The Wild for their first Event. You will listen here at sundown to hear the results of the day." "Enough talk, Streak," Smoke interrupts. "You're all more interested in the fifty cats chosen, aren't you?" he says with a wink. A few she-cats swoon. I resist the urge to gag. Smoke and I are only ten moons old. His ego will only increase as he passes the Events. Before I can think much more about it, Smoke and Streak start listing off names. "Cinder and Smoke." "Elliot and Twist." "Saber and Flight." "Frost and Fern." Paying attention to their monotone voices is difficult, but at last I hear them call the final name. "Iris." Most of the names I didn't recognize. There's the Fighter everyone's been talking about, Fern. Those two kittypets that came in last night. And several from The Wild. Flight is the son of Streak's friend and closest advisor. The cat I know best is Smoke. He knows nothing about me. Why would my big-headed rival pay attention to a mistake? As the Announcement ends, I get my mind prepared for tonight. All 49 of my opponents will be here. All 49 are a threat. It is my job to study them and use their weaknesses to my advantage. I can't afford to die. V. Unbreakable Twist Elliot and I were escorted to this strange place. I believe it is called the Capital. We were told we were to compete in a Trial, which consisted of five Events. I'm not sure what to expect, but Elliot is very excited. I know it's some kind of contest. We may as well have a little fun while competing, right? Streak is the "Leader" here, and to prepare us for the Trial, has assigned a Teacher to every two cats. First we cover fighting techniques. When Karma and I met bigger cats in the alley who were looking for a fight, we ran. If we had known some of these moves, we could've brought them down. We're practice without unsheathing our claws, but I hear yowls of pain coming from other training sessions. I make sure to stay sheathed. Paw strike, duck, twist, leap, pin down. Elliot groans. "You're a lot heavier than me you know," she says good naturedly. But soon, I find myself lying on the ground in defeat, weight pressed down on my neck. She lets go and I heave myself up. Her eyes are triumphant. She picks up on herbs quickly. How does she memorize what they look like and how they're used? Cobwebs for bleeding. The bright low-growing plant with petals for infection. What was it? Marigold? All of the descriptions start merging together. I'm glad when the Teacher announces we're going to go practice hunting skills. It takes more than agility to catch most prey. You must know how judge your leaps and be quiet. Both of us are fast enough to out run rabbits, and I am strong enough to leap and catch birds. Elliot is light on her paws and stealthy. I hope the five Events in the Trial are team based. Elliot and I share the skills that would be needed to protect ourselves and survive if we ran into trouble. "All of the Trialed gather beaneath the Announcement rock!" I am hustled to the foot of the large rock where Streak sits. "You all will rest here for the night. At dawn, you will be released through the Gate into The Wild. The first Event will then take place immediately. We have randomly chosen sixteen cats and put them into the fighting bracket for the Event. As most of you must know, the first stage consists of eight matches, each a fight to the death." Streak looks almost bored as he says this. My breath catches in my throat This isn't just a contest. This is a fight to survive. I am terrified to hear what the other Events are like. "There will be eight survivors. Then, there will be four more matches, and so on, until we have the last fight. There will only be one victor. Questions?" Elliot has a horrified expression on her face as she flicks her tail. "What about the other Events?" "The other Events will be described later, to those of you who live to hear it." Streak has no mercy for us. He will not care who dies. He only cares that someone wins. The cats begin to wander back to their Teachers. Elliot and I remain. "I can't kill you," I whisper. "I can't either. I can't kill anyone." she murmurs. "Our friendship is unbreakable. They can't make us kill eachother," I say fiercely. "No, no they can't." Elliot agrees, her voice regaining strength. ""If we die, it'll be together." Never would I kill the other. VI. Obsession Fern Category:Silverwind's Fanfiction